


Hush: The Overtaking

by HanFai



Series: Hush: The Overtaking [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Hush - Fandom, Tommy Elliot - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Blackmail, Childhood Trauma, Detective Work, F/M, Gen, Hush - Freeform, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Multi, Old Friends, Reacquaintance, Revenge, Secret Plans, childhood fashback, schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanFai/pseuds/HanFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Elliot makes a surprise visit to Wayne Manor after many years of absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'That's just what she needs. Fear's an excellent motivator.'

  

Tomas Elliot remembered some days better than others. Some days he remembered as if they were yesterday. He remembered those days for different reasons. Some days stood out to him more so than others because they meant something to him. Some meant a big 

change had transitioned in his life. Others meant something because of the strong emotions he felt on that day... anger, resentment, fear, rage, jealousy, and dread.

In the old Elliot estate, there was a picture. Tommy narrowed his green-hued eyes onto the delicate portrait. It was an old painting done of Bruce and Tommy when they were only ten years old. The red headed boy had his arm hung over the ebony haired boys' shoulder. 

They were friends. They had each other's back. They went to the same Gotham academy together. It was where they had first met on that 

cold winter's day, so long ago. 

Tommy let his thoughts drift off to a different era. A different place. A different life. It was the beginning of a long winter. School would be out in two months. Until then, the school bell rang the most enduring way. The outside of Gotham academy had turned greatly 

neutral. No leaves on the trees beside the huge building. Only scattered brown leaves cloaked the otherwise, bare ground. Children ran to 

and fro classes, constantly.

In one of the hallways, young, ten year old Bruce Wayne, with his dark hair slicked back, neatly, stood by his locker. He slowly started 

taking his history book out of his locker for his upcoming class. Tommy, a red headed, green-eyed boy, Bruce's same age, came 

prancing along. He stopped next to Bruce.

“Hello. I'm Tommy Elliot. I don't think I've seen you around before.”

Bruce smiled, “Oh, hi. I'm Bruce. Bruce Wayne.”

Tommy held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Bruce.”  
Bruce shook his hand, politely and then looked around the hallway at the other children, nearby.  


“Are you looking for someone?” Tommy frowned.  


“Oh, no! I was just- I... this is all so new to me. I'm used to going to private schools.” Bruce told him. “They're a lot more... subtle.”  


Tommy blinked. “ 'Subtle' ? Not many kids speak like that, Bruce. Do you even know what that word means?”  


“Of course I do!” Bruce countered.  


“Then... what?”  


“Wha- what?”  


“What does 'subtle' mean, then?” Tommy persisted.  


“It means... hard to describe, barely there. Yuh know?”  


“Cool. I'm glad to find a friend who is up to my level.” Tommy grinned.  


“ 'Up to your level? A friend'?”  


“Geesh, Brucey, you act as if you don't want a compliment.” Tommy giggled.  


“No, no. I do very much so!”  


Tommy grinned, “You're different, you know, Bruce? I like it.”  


Bruce smiled.  


“You wanna sit next to me in history class? It's my favorite subject.”  


“Sure!”  


The two boys rushed off to class just as the bell went off.

In the classroom. The history teacher, Miss Higgins, taught the class about the history of the Greeks. One Greek philosopher in particular caught Tommy's undivided attention. Aristotle. He kept raising his hand all throughout the lesson. He had every single correct 

answer pertaining to Aristotle. Bruce thought it was so strange that a ten year old would be so interested and know so much about a 

Greek philosopher. He even knew many Aristotle quotes. Bruce noticed Tommy was quite fond of certain quotes and said them often. “Happiness depends upon ourselves.” Throughout the years as friends, Tommy would pull out another favorite Aristotle quote, to remind 

Bruce: “What is a friend? A soul dwelling in two bodies... That's us, Bruce. That's us.”

Tommy shook himself back to the present as a snarl came to his face. He raised his left eyebrow and clenched his jaw. 'Bruce Wayne, you bastard.' Tommy thought to himself. He took one last glance around Elliot Estate and then went out the door, locking it from outside. It was a crisp, fresh morning and there were many things on Tommy's agenda for the day. He had plans and in order to execute them, he had to contemplate them... scheme... manipulate. Do what he did best. Do what Bruce Wayne would never be caught dead doing. 'Alright. First stop... Wayne Manor. Let's say 'hello' to an old “friend”.' Tommy walked down the pathway and to his car. He got in and drove to the all too familiar mansion.

He rang the doorbell.

As Tommy expected, Alfred answered in his usual stoic manner. “May I help you, Mr. Elliot?”  


“Please, Alfie, call me Tommy.”  


“It's been quite some time since we've been graced by your presence here at the Wayne's.”  


“Yes, too long. If dear old Mr. Thomas and Mrs. Martha Wayne were still here, I'm sure I'd be a great disappointment to their poor souls. 

May they rest in peace... of course.” Tommy said with resentment hidden in his words.  


“Ah, huh.” Alfred nodded. “You wanted something, Tommy?”  


“Only to see if Bruce was around. Is he?”  


“He isn't at the moment, Mr. Elliot, but I think he'll be home soon. Would you like to come in and see if he arrives in a little while?” Alfred 

offered.  


“Sure.” Tommy smirked as he stepped inside the mansion. 'Everything's going according to plan.'

Alfred led Tommy to the Wayne parlor to take a seat. “I'll go make a fresh pot of tea or coffee, if you'd like to enjoy some while you wait... I-”  


“That won't be necessary, Alfie. I'll do just fine.”  
“Alright, just ring this bell-” he said, nodding toward a silver bell sitting on a table nearby, “if you need anything. I'll be here in two shakes of a-”

“I get it, Alf. You're excused now.”

Alfred frowned at Tommy's behavior, but said nothing as he turned to leave the room.  


'Finally!' Tommy rolled his eyes in the vacant parlor. 'A moment's solitary... where I can actually look around this glorious dump to see 

what Bruce is really up to these days.' Tommy stood up and started walking around the room. Looking for something that would show him 

anything about Bruce.

“You know, it's sad, Bruce...” Tommy said aloud to himself, “we've become so estranged that the only way I'm able to find out anything about you is through propaganda from the news or just... simply going to your house and snooping around for myself.”

He stopped in front of the fireplace and hearth. There were some framed photos. One with Bruce and his parents, when he was little and before they were dead, respectively.

“Awe, you little angel, Bruce. Always such the perfect child. Everyone said so. Even my own mother constantly compared me to your perfection.” He scoffed. “She always wanted me to be just like Bruce Wayne.” he stopped. 'But I will be... Won't I? I'll be just like him. I'll 

look like him, attend his infamous parties. Play the overly-indulgent role of the drunken playboy. I'll... I'll...' He looked at another picture 

beside the other one. It was of Bruce and his surrogate sons. All of them. Dick, Jason, and Tim. 'What happened to your “sons”, Bruce? 

They all leave and abandon you, too? Just like your parents? How come that's a bad thing for you? But yet, something I always wanted? To 

have no one holding you back. No one in your way of achieving happiness.'

Tommy came to a portrait of Bruce all by himself. He stared at it, thinking. Looking at his every feature... studying... ridiculing.

“Hello? Tommy?” came Bruce's voice from the parlor doorway.

Tommy spun around, quickly. He gulped. “Bruce? You're- you're back!” 'Crap, I didn't really want to confront him, just yet. I wasn't prepared for it!'

Bruce frowned. “I- I haven't heard from you, Tommy in years. Why are you suddenly wanting to reacquaint now?”

“Well, that's no way to treat your guest, Bruce.” Tommy put on a smile. “I'm sorry I haven't been the most... you know, there, friend. But, I'm here now. Here to stay.” He walked up to Bruce and put a hand on his shoulder.  


Bruce gave him a sheepish smile. “I'm glad, Tommy.”

“You know, you're quite famous in Gotham. You're on the news almost every week with something about Wayne enterprises or...” he used his hands to gesture quotes, “ 'Billionaire Bruce Wayne caught drunk at party scene once again!' ” he laughed. 

He knew Bruce must love putting on a show for the cameras in order to hide his Batman persona. 'Oh yes, Bruce. I know your secret. You think you can play me for a fool, but I'm not. You have everyone... everyone fooled, except me. You're not really a playboy. You're too 

much of a perfect, good boy for that. But when I'm done with taking your face for a spin, you'll be the one wanting to change... well... your face.'

“Yeah,” Bruce interrupted Tommy's thoughts. “that's me, Tommy. Your infamous billionaire playboy.” He gave him a nervous smile.

Tommy heard the words, but didn't for one second, believe them. “Listen, I hear you're throwing a fancy party this weekend. You 

wouldn't forget to invite your oldest, dearest friend to such a shebang, would you?”  


Bruce looked a little surprised, his blue eyes blinking fast. “Sure, why not? There's always room for more fun at a party.”  


Tommy smirked. “Good. I'll see you then.” he headed for the door. “I'll see myself out.” He left.

~:~

On the night of the Wayne party. Tommy dressed in his finest dress shirt and pants. He headed to Wayne manor for the much anticipated party. Before he went out the door, he made sure he grabbed the little beige pouch that sat on the counter of his home. It held after all, a means to a spectacular plan for tonight.

When Tommy arrived at the party, he saw Alfred bustling about with serving tray after serving tray, offering various guests drinks of champagne.

'Oh, Bruce. How you abuse Alfie. You can't even hire more servants to serve your guests at a grand party? You only have your sole butler to do everything? Wow... good thing, though. That makes it only one person I have to blackmail in order to keep quiet, or you know, if need be... kill.'

A young lady in her early twenties accidentally bumped into Tommy at that moment. Spilling her champagne all over the front of his clean, brown dress shirt.  
Tommy clenched his teeth. “Ugh!” he quickly looked at her in disgust.  
“Oh my goodness! I'm so, so sorry. I'm such a klutz.” The blonde girl grabbed a hand towel from one of the snack tables, nearby. She tried to dab the towel onto Tommy's shirt.  
Tommy gave her an uneasy smile. 'This stupid, rich bimbo who's never even worked a day in her life! I wish she would just keep her little, dainty hands to herself.' “It's fine, miss... really.” He grabbed the towel from her as he rolled his eyes. “I'll just have to ask Bruce Wayne for a new shirt.”

“Oh, yes.. yes. You should do that. Again, I'm so sorry about that.” The girl giggled, nervously.

Tommy turned around to leave her, but stopped when he thought of something. “You know, you might actually be of use to me.”  
The girl's blue eyes widened. “What do you need, sir?”  
“A pretty girl like you... I bet you could charm Bruce Wayne with your- how should I put this...? natural endowment.”  
The blonde girl giggled. “Why, thank you... wait, that is a compliment, right?”  
Tommy looked off to his side, eyes widened at her naivetḗ. “Yes. Miss...?”  
“I'm Susan. And you are?”  


“For now, let's keep that hush-hush. The less you know about me, the better. Believe me.” Tommy felt a wave of sympathy come over him for a split-second as he looked into Susan's innocent eyes. 'She has no idea how much trouble she could get into for doing this “favor” for me. Should I really be dragging this girl into my plan? How else am I going to get rid of Wayne? I have to use someone to my advantage. I have to use someone so “stupid” to do whatever I ask with no questions asked. Look at her... she is, without a doubt, the perfect candidate.'

“Listen to me...” Tommy, licking his lips, leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “I need you to slip the contents of this pouch...” He placed the beige pouch into her hand, “into Bruce Wayne's drink at twelve o'clock, tonight.” He wrapped his hand around hers and clutched it tightly closed.

Susan gasped.  
Tommy backed away to look at her.  
“Wha- what is it?”  
“Susan,” Tommy raised his auburn eyebrows, “remember what I told you?”  
“Oh, right." She nodded, quickly. " 'The less you know about me, the better.' ”  
“Remember... this is extremely important that you do this. Do not disappoint me, Susan. If you do...” Tommy's eyes narrowed. “let's just say... that there will be consequences.”

She gulped and Tommy could see a little fear in her eyes. 'That's just what she needs. Fear's an excellent motivator.'


	2. The Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Bruce Wayne's grand party. After trying to manipulate a woman to drug Bruce's drink, things don't go exactly according to plan.

It was already eleven-thirty by the time Tommy had ransacked Bruce's closet in search for a fresh shirt to wear. He landed on a dark 

red, buttoned up shirt and put it on. He looked at his watch and seeing that it was almost time, he ran out of Bruce's bedroom and 

down the Wayne Manor staircase to join the party. He looked around for Bruce. A rush of panic flooded through him as he couldn't spot 

him. He looked and looked while walking faster through the crowd of wealthy party-goers. Until his green eyes finally fell upon Bruce 

sitting down on a sofa with two girls by his side. One of them was Susan.

'Thank God!' Tommy thought to himself. 'She's going to do it. She has to. It's almost time!' Tommy tried not to look like he was 

staring, so he looked around at other guests nearby. He walked toward Bruce and sat down at a chair. “How's it going, Bruce?”  


Bruce smiled. “Hello, Tommy. I see you've joined the party.” He took a drink of champagne.  


“Yes, yes. You know me, I love myself a great party.” Tommy couldn't keep his eyes off of Bruce's champagne glass. “Now, don't get too 

wasted, Bruce. You know what the tabloids will say tomorrow?”  


“Oh, Tommy.” Bruce sounded like he was a little drunk.  


'Maybe he's faking?'  


“You've always been like a brother to me. Always looking out for your little bro.”  


“'Little bro?'” Tommy raised his eyebrows. “You're definitely wasted, Bruce. But all in good fun, right?” He looked at Susan.  


She was smiling at Bruce and had her handbag in her hand, resting on her leg. She stopped smiling when she caught eye contact with 

Tommy. She gulped as she looked at the clock on the wall.  


Tommy looked at his watch again and bit his lower lip. It was fifteen minutes 'til midnight. He looked back at Susan.  


She gave him a nervous smile.  


“Susan? Can I talk to you for a minute?” Tommy asked.  


“Oh, sure, Mr... uh-”  


“Tommy Elliot.” chimed in Bruce.  


Tommy's eyes widened as he looked at Bruce. 'Great. No hiding my identity anymore, Bruce. It's her funeral.'  


“Oh, it is. Is it?” Susan pressed her lips together in frustration at Tommy as she joined him.  


He grabbed her by the arm, led her away from the loud crowd and into an empty hallway. “Yes. My name is Tommy Elliot.” he admitted. 

“But you do realize, that you knowing that... means bad business.”  


“Tttt... I don't even want any part of your “drugging Bruce Wayne” business. But yet, I'm somehow thrown into the middle of it.” she glared.  


Tommy threw his head back in a jerking motion. Surprised by her unwillingness to comply. 'Maybe she's not as docile as her first 

impression led on.' Tommy thought for a moment in silence and then said, “So, what are you trying to say? You're not going to go through with it?”  


Susan opened her mouth to speak, but paused. “Tell me why you're doing this, Tommy? Talk to me.”  


“You can't even begin to understand, Susan. You have no freakin' clue how far back Bruce and I go.”  


“Then, tell me. What was the thing that was so horrible that Bruce did? What makes you want to drug or poison him, or whatever it is that 

is in this beige pouch that you gave me?” She held it up, from out of her handbag.  


Tommy's eyes got big as he looked around to see if anyone saw her with the pouch. He quickly put his hand over her hand to cover the 

bag. He spoke through his teeth,“What the hell do you think you're doing? Someone could see!”  


Susan frowned at him as she yanked the pouch away from him. “I'm not doing this, Tommy. Before tonight, I was a happy-go-lucky girl. 

And I'm not going to jeopardize my life for your little scheme.” She turned around and started to walk away.  


'Why, that little ... wait a second! She still has the drugs!'  


“Wait!” Tommy yelled as he hastily, caught up with her. “This...” He yanked the pouch out of her hand, roughly. “belongs to me.”  


“You do realize that I could call the police on you for attempted murder? Or murder, if you go through with your plan.” She glared at him.  


Tommy chuckled. He lowered his voice, “I'm not trying to murder Bruce Wayne, Susan.” he glanced around to see if anyone was within 

hearing range. Then stepping closer to her, he said almost in a whisper, “I'm trying to destroy him.”  


She couldn't help but let a concerned expression come across her face.  


Tommy could tell that she was frantically, searching for something in his eyes. He didn't know what she was expecting to find, but he 

didn't like it, so he looked away from her. Then more loudly he said, “Death would be too kind. It may sound like a tiring cliché, but hey... 

sometimes... the old ways really do work best.” He walked away from her, pouch in hand.

'Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! What am I going to do now? I don't have anyone to drop this little concoction into Bruce's drink and the 

party will be over soon.' Tommy went back into the crowded party scene and looked around. He saw an older woman, about in her forties. 

She was standing alone and texting on her phone. He recognized her as a woman he had known when he was an older teenager. He put 

on a smile and walked over to her.  


“Mrs. Landerfall!” Tommy exclaimed, in an overenthusiastic way.  


The woman immediately looked up. A smile came to her face. “Tommy Elliot? My goodness how you've grown!” The brunette woman told him.  


“Yes, I have. And you look even more stunning than I remember.” Then turning to the bar counter. “Would you like some champagne?”  
“Oh, yes, I would.” she giggled. “I guess you are old enough to drink now, Tommy. Aren't you?”  


He handed her a champagne glass. “Yes. I'm old enough for a lot of things now.” Tommy bit his lower lip. 'I know Mrs. Landerfall only 

married her husband for money. I also know that the two, truly can't stand each other. I might as well try to make a move.'  


Mrs. Landerfall, understanding Tommy's innuendo, shifted nervously as she took a sip of her drink.  


Tommy leaned up against the counter next to Mrs. Landerfall. “So... I can't imagine things are going any better with- you know?”  


“Oh, George?” Mrs. Landerfall hurriedly, finished off her champagne in a stressed manner.  


Tommy handed her another glass as she continued, “George has his big career, you know? He travels a lot. Sometimes he's gone for 

months at a time.” she turned to Tommy. “Who knows if he's even really faithful when he's away.”  


Tommy's eyes softened as he peered into hers with a sympathetic understanding. “It's okay, Louise.”  


“You called me by my first name, Tommy.”  


“I know. I'm not a young kid anymore, Louise. We're both adults. There's no reason for us to be formal at a place like the Wayne's, 

anyhow.” Tommy teased.  


Louise swallowed as she looked at Tommy. 

Their eyes spoke, telepathically. They went into one of the empty halls together. He leaned in and kissed her.

~:~

“Alright, aright! The party's over, everyone.” Alfred called out to the few last guests who refused to leave. Alfred let out an 

exaggerated sigh. “I said that the party is over!”  


The people exchanged glances and then hurriedly went out the door.  


“Is that everyone?” came Tommy's voice from the stairwell.  


“Yes, Mr. Elliot, that is everyone.” Alfred said, reluctantly.  


“Good.” Tommy came down the stairs with his M1911 pistol in his right hand. “Now, I want you to listen to me, Alfie.”  


Alfred gulped in fear.  


“If you so much as do anything... anything to jeopardize this. You're dead. And so is Bruce.”  


“Yes... sir.” Alfred couldn't believe the little boy he knew as a child, would be in this position, pointing a gun at him.  


Tommy put his gun away in his holster, underneath his jacket. “I want you to go about your house duties as usual. Do whatever it is that a 

butler does. And... you'll see in time what I have planned for you, Alf.” 

Tommy pranced up the stairwell and into one of the guest bedrooms. Louise Landerfall was laying in bed, underneath the silk, tan 

sheets, fast asleep. Tommy walked to the window and let out a loud exhale as he stared out. “I can't believe my plan is finally coming to 

past.” He said aloud to himself.

~:~

Bruce opened his eyes. They felt like anvils. “Ngh.” he groaned as he tried to move his hands around to stand up, but couldn't. His 

wrists and ankles were tied with layers of rope after rope. “Wha- what's going on?”  


Everything was a blur to him. Last, he remembered was his sitting at a sofa, chatting away with a couple girls he was putting on a show 

for. 'I was just trying to keep up my image.' He thought to himself. 'My reputation. Could this be the doing of one of those girls? Or 

someone else? But who? Who else was at that party?' He tried to swallow with his dry throat, but it was difficult. 'Could it have been an 

enemy of Batman? How could they have put two and two together and known that I'm Batman?'  


Bruce felt a rush of anger come over him. “Grrrr! Someone?! Alfred?!” He stopped. He paid attention to his racing heart and tried to settle 

it. He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. It was a scary feeling, not knowing where he was, or how he got into this 

situation. But the Batman had encountered situations like this before and he always prevailed. 'This isn't going to be any different. I just... 

don't have any gadgets with me like before.'  


“Damn!” He scooted around the room. It was a pinch black. He felt like he could sense he was in one of the abandoned, dusty rooms in 

Wayne manor, but he couldn't be sure. He could hardly move and trying to find a door, proved difficult. He scooted more around the 

room. Hoping he wasn't going around in circles. 'There has to be a door around here, somewhere... anywhere.'  


“Alfred?! Alfred, are you there?! Can you hear me?!”

~:~

At the Wayne Manor front door, Louise Landerfall stood with Tommy, giving him a goodbye kiss. “Thank you for the wonderful 

evening, yesterday, Tommy. It was lovely.”  


Tommy leaned in and kissed her. Pulling away with a lip-smacking noise, “Yes, it was, Louise. And thank you for helping me with my... 

dilemma.”  


“Oh, no problem.” she grinned, then looked behind Tommy at Alfred, standing nearby with a frown. “I guess his butler found out?”  


Tommy looked at Alfred and then back at Louise. “Don't worry about him. I've got everything under control.”  


“Alright. Bye!”  


“Bye.”  


She went out the door. Leaving Tommy alone with Alfred.  


Before turning around, Tommy rolled his eyes and said, “You know, Alf, I can hear you glaring holes through the back of my head.”  


“Oh, if only, Master Elliot.”  


Tommy turned around and laughed. “Ohhhh, Alfie. You're gonna have to get used to living by my rules.” His face turned somber. “That is, 

if you want to live.” He put on his long, brown jacket that was hanging on a coat-rack by the door. “I'm going into town today. Don't even 

think about trying to help Bruce. All I want you to do for him, is to give him his fluids for now. So he doesn't wither away on me just yet.” 

He opened the door and went out.


	3. Miss Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan Garfield stops by Tommy's surgeon clinic, not once, but twice, as she confronts him about Bruce Wayne's sudden disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also features a short flashback to Tommy's childhood once again.

Tommy sat down in his office of his private surgeon clinic. He decided to at last get to work today. After all, he hadn't made time for his 'freelance' surgeries in a while. Tommy's inheritance money from his deceased parents was already running thin. So he had to make it his priority to start seeing patients for a much needed rise in his bank account balance. That is, until he could tap into Bruce Wayne's fortune. Until then, he had to work for his lack thereof.

“Dr. Elliot?” Rebecca, Tommy's newly hired receptionist, peeked in through the doorway. “Someone by the name of Susan Garfield is here to see you.”  
While sitting at his desk, Tommy had his legs up, relaxed, but as soon as he heard Susan's name, he immediately sat up straight.  
Susan appeared in the doorway. She leaned up against the door frame. Her blonde hair in a long braid, resting on her shoulder. “Dr. Tomas Elliot. You didn't tell me you were a renowned surgeon.”  
Tommy stood up from his desk and walked over to her. “Well, maybe if I was so 'renowned', you would've known.”  
She stepped inside the office while he shut the door behind her, rolling his eyes.  
Tommy folded his arms and looked at her, squarely. “What are you doing here, Susan?”  
“I'm 'here' because there is a certain 'billionaire playboy' that I want to make sure is still breathing.”  
“I'm bewildered that you didn't just go to Wayne Manor to see for yourself.”  
“I did. Like any good Samaritan would. But his butler, Mr. Pennyworth says he left for a spontaneous getaway in the Caribbean, early this morning.” She lifted her fair chin up in the air and looked at Tommy, blankly.  
“Well... why do you think that's odd for a billionaire playboy?”  
“I just don't quite buy it. After what you were 'begging' for me to do last night, I can't help but think that what his butler says... isn't true. Perhaps you blackmailed him to go along with whatever it is you're planning. Perhaps you-”  
“ 'Perhaps' you're a little nosy-snot who can't keep her nose out of other people's business!” Tommy felt the anger rise in him.  
“Why so angry? Did I figure it out?”  
His eyes darted away from her for a few seconds as he tried to come up with a reply. “Figure... 'what' out? This isn't 'murder mystery', Susan.”  
“Where on earth is Bruce Wayne, Tommy?” She demanded.  
“This isn't 'twenty questions', either!”  
“Of course it's not. You won't even answer the 'damn' question!”  
At that moment, Tommy's receptionist knocked on the door, loudly. “Is everything okay in there, Dr. Elliot?”  
Tommy looked at Susan, exasperated, shaking his head. He called to the outside of the door, “Yes, Rebecca, everything's fine. I'll call you if I need you.”  
“Alright, sir.”  
Susan crossed her arms. “Last night, you said that if I didn't do what you wanted, that there would be consequences. So, what was that? An empty threat?” She narrowed her eyes.  
“I don't know.” He cocked his head. “Was it?” He turned around and walked behind his desk. “I must admit that your noncompliance put a tiny hamper on my plan at first.” He opened the top drawer of his desk. He looked down at his pistol, sitting there begging to be used. He paused as he stared at it. 'She knows too much. She's asking too many questions. There's only one way to stop her from turning any information she has into the police.'  
“Tommy?” Susan interrupted Tommy's thoughts.  
He quickly looked up.  
She looked confused. She tried to see over his desk from where she stood. She started walking towards him.  
He quickly slammed the drawer shut. 'She doesn't have any proof! She could tell the police that I tried to drug Bruce Wayne, but where's her evidence? She has nothing.'  
“But almost right away...” Tommy composed himself enough to continue. “I found a much 'better' way to... spend my night.” He collapsed into his leather desk-chair and smirked at his implication.  
She shook her head, rolling her eyes. “Well, aren't you the stud?”  
“Heh.” He sat up straight, then leaned in towards her. “Susan, whatever you 'think' you know about me, throw it all away. You don't know anything.”  
She frowned, but stared intensely, thinking. “Fine... Dr. Elliot. I'll be going now.” She turned around and headed for the door. “Good day.”  
Tommy raised his eyebrows at her. “Good day, Ms. Garfield.”  
She left.

~:~

After a long day in the surgery clinic, all Tommy wanted to do was go home to the Elliot Estate. He collapsed onto the couch in his large living room and let his tired mind wander. He thought about his childhood. What a dark and twisted childhood it was. The Elliot Estate almost seemed haunted with the ghosts of Tommy's alcohol and family-abusing father, and his neglectful, yielding mother.  
Tommy liked living alone with no one to conform for or to abide by their rules. Nights like this, however, when all he could hear was the ticking of the grandfather clock against the wall, his thoughts would delve deep into painful memories. No matter how much he wanted to, he'd never ever forget them.  
One memory stood out to him, bright as day. Not because it was a happy memory like the sunshine on a summer day, but because he was stricken so hard, it embedded into him. Something that was so prominent in molding him into the person he was today.

Ten year old, Tommy leaped from the open school bus door. He was excited to get home and tell his mom about his new friend that he had made at school... Bruce Wayne.  
“Mom! Mom!” Tommy shouted as he ran through the front door of the Elliot mansion.  
“Shut the door behind you, Tommy.” Mrs. Elliot told her son.  
Tommy immediately stopped, a pout came to his face as he backtracked and shut the front door. He ran over to his mother.  
She was standing in front of a full length mirror in the living room, putting on diamond earrings.  
“Mom! Guess what!”  
She turned to him for a second with just as enthusiastic of a reply, “What?”  
“ 'I' made a friend, today.” The red headed boy put his chin up in the air, proudly.  
“You did, did you?”  
“Yes, Ma'am. His name is Bruce Wayne.”  
Mrs. Elliot immediately stopped looking in the mirror and turned to face her son. “ 'Wayne' ? Oh my goodness! Tommy, the Waynes and the Elliots are two of Gotham's prized founding families. You should know how lucky you are that the richest boys in Gotham, happen to also be the best of friends. Oh!” She bent down and gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek.  
Tommy smiled.  
“I can't wait to meet him.”  
Mr. Elliot came in at that moment. He dazedly stumbled over to his wife and son.  
Tommy knew all too well what this meant. Dad was drunk again.  
Mr. Elliot leaned on his wife from behind and tried 'biting' a kiss onto the back of her neck.  
“Roger, stop.” She giggled.  
Tommy frowned as he watched.  
“Mmm, no.” Mr. Elliot let off, leaving a red mark on his wife's neck.  
“Mom, are you okay?” Tommy, quickly asked.  
“Oh, Tommy, I'm fine. Your father's just playing rough.”  
Mr. Elliot immediately looked at him. “You got something to say, boy?”  
Tommy flinched as fear struck his body.  
“Well, answer me. You little snot!” Mr. Elliot started walking toward him in an aggressive manner, making Tommy walk backwards.  
“I- I was just-”  
“You were just... what? Trying to make me out to be the 'bad guy' again? Huh?!”  
“N-no, sir. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I swear!”  
“Come 'ere!” He grabbed Tommy before he could run away and held him in a firm headlock.  
“Let me go! Let me go!” He squirmed, trying to pull his father's arms down and off of his neck.  
Mr. Elliot squeezed Tommy's neck tighter, causing Tommy's face to turn red from the lack of oxygen. “Now, I'm not gonna let you go until you swear to me that you'll scrub all the bathrooms in the house with your toothbrush.”  
“Roger, that's enough.” Mrs. Elliot told him, then more frantically, she added, “Roger! You'll kill him! Stop!”  
Mr. Elliot released Tommy as he fell limp to the ground.  
Mrs. Elliot knelt down next to her son and tried to help him up.  
Tommy wheezed for breath as he got to his feet.  
Mr. Elliot snarled, “Rrrrrr, stop making that noise, son. Be a man for God's sake.”  
Tommy side-glanced his father with rage boiling inside him. “I 'hate' you!” He ran out of the room.

~:~

Tommy woke up the next morning. His eyes dry. He sleepily stumbled into the bathroom. Washed his face and cleansed his eyes with the water. He let out a heavy sigh as he stared in the mirror. 'How much longer will I see this face staring back at me? Not long. That's for certain.'  
He hurriedly got dressed and headed for work. After a short exchange of 'hellos' to Rebecca, his receptionist, he went into his office. She gave him a list of clients that were scheduled for surgery later on that day. He sat at his desk as he looked over the names and went through each of their records.  
Tommy's receptionist buzzed him over the intercom. “Dr. Elliot? That Susan Garfield girl is here  
again to see you.”  
Tommy rolled his eyes. 'Oh, brother. More of her nagging questions. If she keeps this up, I'll probably be behind bars tomorrow.' Tommy sighed. “Send her in.”  
Susan knocked lightly on the door before opening it. “Good morning, Dr. Elliot.” She pursed her lips and brightened up her blue eyes as she stepped inside. She shut the door behind her.  
Tommy stood up from his desk with a smirk. “Good morning, Miss Detective.”  
A smile came to her face. She walked to his desk and laid down a stack of papers.  
Tommy shook his head, eyes wide as he looked at the papers and sat back down. “What's this?”  
Susan cocked her head. “ 'This' is all the research I did on Bruce Wayne's sudden disappearance.”  
Tommy didn't need to hear anymore. He immediately rolled his eyes to the side.  
“Enough with the eyeball-roll. This is serious business.”  
“Oh, yes. I'm sure it is. But again, what does this have to do with me, Susan? I'm sorry, but I'm pretty... lacking when it comes to detective skills. Maybe you should handle this... investigation on your own.”  
“I sense a pang of guilt, rather than inadequacy.”  
“I told you yesterday.” He got up in her face and spoke, slowly: “I... didn't... go... through... with... my plan.”  
“Sure you didn't. You don't seem like the type to chicken out of an outrageous plan once your mind is set.” She shook her head, irritably. “If you won't tell me the truth about Bruce Wayne's disappearance, I'll damn-right turn you into the police for investigation, Tommy.”  
“What's with the hostility, Susan? What do you 'want' from me?” Immediately, his eyes lowered as he wished he had thought before he spoke, having realized what she might be thinking.  
She opened her mouth as she held her breath for a second. “I-” She closed her eyes and turned her head away.  
Tommy raised his eyebrows.  
“I don't want anything from you, Dr. Elliot.”  
“Well, good.” He turned away from her and sat back down at his desk. “Because the only thing 'you'll' ever get from me...” He looked down at his patient's papers on his desk. “is probably a life-saving operation.” He sighed, then looked up at her. “I tell you what... how about you come over to my house tomorrow afternoon, after I get off. And we can talk about this, then.”  
Susan looked surprised. “You're not going to kidnap me, are you?”  
Tommy chuckled. “You'll just have to come and find out, I guess.”


	4. The Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan comes to Tommy's house. There may or may not be some smooching going on. Then later, Tommy finally decides to quit stalling and performs surgery on himself.

On the next afternoon, after getting home from work, Tommy waited at his house for Susan to arrive. He made his way to his gigantic kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. At that moment, the doorbell rang. He went to the door and opened it.  
Susan gave him a smile as he invited her inside. She took off her jacket and hung it on the coat-rack by the door. “Mmm, I smell coffee.”  
“Yes, I made some just for you.”  
“Awe, thank you.”  
“Here, you can go ahead and take a seat in the living room while I go get it.”  
“Aright.” she headed to the living room.  
Tommy pranced to the kitchen. He put two mugs, cream, and sugar on a silver tray. He poured the coffee into the mugs and brought the tray out to her. He set it down on the coffee table.  
“Thank you.” She started pouring cream into her coffee cup.  
Tommy sat next to her and watched.  
She looked at him and cleared her throat. “Alright, so here's all the information I have on Bruce Wayne's disappearance.” She had her stack of research papers in her lap. “I've checked airline tickets, cruise tickets... you name it. And absolutely nothing indicates that Bruce really took a trip to the Caribbean. I'm on the verge of booking a plane ticket and going there myself to investigate.”  
Tommy raised his eyebrows. “Wow. You're really dedicated to this, aren't you?”  
“Yes, I am.” she grinned. “Perhaps, maybe one day, I'll make a career out of it.”  
“Good luck with that.”  
“I'm serious. Is there anything you want to share about Bruce that might prove useful?”  
Tommy looked at her, blankly. “I have nothing.”  
She immediately frowned. She stood up from her seat and started heading for the door.  
Tommy jumped up, hurrying to the door. He leaned up against it, stopping her from leaving. “You know, Susan... I do like you.” He had a solemn expression.  
She frowned. “What?”  
“I have to admit, when we met at that party and you spilled your champagne all over my nice shirt, I was 'greatly'... irritated. But... you're not as similar to my mother as I once thought.”  
“Your mother? What does this have to do with-”  
Tommy's breath hitched. He looked away from her questioning gaze. Remembering how his father literally beat his wife into submission. “She was weak and timid. She made me learn the teachings of Aristotle. So that I would have 'wise words' as my only crutch in life. I guess, so I could hold onto something while my father, drunkenly beat my backside.”  
Susan looked stunned at his sudden opening up to her. “I'm- I'm so sorry, Tommy. I- I didn't know that about your parents.”  
Tommy stood up straight and looked at her. “I'm not telling you this for empathy.”  
“I always thought that you were a happy family, whenever I heard about your family growing up. I mean, with all that money, how could you not be?”  
Tommy shook his head. “I've learned the hard way that money doesn't always buy happiness. In fact, it 'never' buys happiness.” A look of pain came over his face as he looked down. “I- I-”  
'I've never been loss for words. What was I thinking telling her that?!'  
Before Tommy could try to retract his words, he was caught off guard when she leaned her body in and put her arms around him in an embrace.  
For a couple seconds, he stood there with his arms at his side, then he finally reciprocated. After a moment, he let go of her and stood back. He looked at her... intently.  
Susan met his gaze with a long stare. She stepped closer to him again. Filling the space between them. She looked directly in front of her, at his lips while her breath hitched in her throat.  
His heart began to pound faster and he felt a slight fluttering in his stomach in anticipation. He swallowed and parted his lips, slightly.  
She looked into his eyes, then back at his lips before giving in. She finally let him pursed his lips onto hers.  
Tommy pulled away from the kiss. Then started moving forward. Making her walk backwards until her back was pressed up against the wall. With one hand on the wall and the other on the side of her face, he leaned in to kiss her again.  
She tangled one of her hands into his wavy hair. Pulling his head into a cocked position. Susan's mouth movements became faster and harder, leaving Tommy to reciprocate. She wanted him. He knew it. He pulled away, turning his head to the side as it fell below her mouth and to her chest. He closed his eyes, listening to her pant, loudly. This time, she put both of her hands into his hair and moved his head up to face her again. He looked into her eyes. They were filled with desire as she stared back at him. How could he deny her?  
He leaned in again and was taken by surprise when she darted her excited tongue into his mouth.  
“Ngh.” He moaned as she moved her tongue in frantic circles inside his mouth. Her tongue hitting the ticklish roof of his mouth, made him shiver. With his mouth held slightly open, he tried to take a breath, but was only able to breathe her exhale that she had just let escape her lungs.  
'I can't do this! Not with her. I can't go any further. If I do, she'll expect more than I'm willing to give her. She wasn't a part of the plan!'  
“Su- Susan...” Tommy managed to get out through gasps.  
“Uh-huh?”  
Tommy pulled away, catching his breath.  
The two stared at each other for a moment.  
Tommy's eyes clouded over. He frowned, softly. “I- I can't do this. Not with you.” He turned away from her.  
She looked at him in puzzlement. “Tommy... not with me? What? I- I'm sorry. I didn't realize- I don't know what I was 'thinking'. I-”  
Not looking at her, he shook his head. “No, no. It was my fault. 'I' shouldn't have. If only-” he turned around to look at her. He put his chin in the air and swallowed.  
A look of embarrassment came over Susan as she avoided his gaze and looked at the ground. She grabbed her purse, sitting on a table nearby, and headed for the door. Without another word exchanged, Susan went out the door.  
Tommy stood alone in silence for a moment. He squeezed his eyes closed as he frowned to himself. He put his hand to his mouth and cupped his jaw. “Oh, God,” he whispered in the vacant room.

~:~

Tommy went to his office and sat there alone. It was already getting dark outside and he had the lights turned off. So the only light was naturally coming from the open blinds, of the sun that was just setting.  
Tommy pulled out his voice recorder from the top drawer of his desk. He held it in his hand for a moment, contemplating before he began. He pressed the 'on' button and spoke into it: “My head was in the clouds, today. I gave in to temptation. For just a moment, I had forgotten everything I stood for. Everything I've worked so hard to achieve, simply didn't matter. All because of her. No. I can't blame her. I'm to blame. I let my subconscious thoughts and desires bubble to the surface and... I projected them. God! I projected them.”  
“What was I thinking? I feel... weak, impulsive and quite literally out of my right mind. Susan has left me no choice but to not speak to her again. I don't want to be cruel. But she doesn't belong in this... plan I have. I can't have her tie me down. It was just a simple, impulsive make-out, right? No 'real' feelings? For the first time in my life, I actually feel close to freedom. I'm so close, I can taste it.”  
He stopped the recording and stood up from his chair. He walked to the mirror, hanging on the wall in his office. He stared into it, solemnly. “I can't waste anymore time,” he said aloud to himself. “I can't be off my game anymore.” He stuck his chin higher. “It's time to say goodbye to Tommy Elliot.”

~:~

Tommy searched in the multiple compartments in his office for all the supplies he would need. He had everything laid out on his desk. Anesthesia, iris scissors, baron suction tubes, bandages, needles. He put everything in his bag and went out of his office, locking it from behind. He drove back to Elliot Estate. Locked the door and hurried to his bedroom.  
Tommy set all the contents of his bag onto his bed. “Pfft.” he puffed as he stared at all the instruments. He washed his hands and then put on his sterile exam gloves.  
He grabbed the syringe with anesthesia and stuck it in his temple, his cheeks, forehead, chin... 'Not too much, or I'll pass out. I have to stay alert enough to study my hands with precision.' He set down the syringe and waited a few minutes for his face to numb. He sat on a sturdy chair he had pulled up close to his full length mirror. He glanced repeatedly at a portrait in his room of Bruce Wayne on his nightstand, set there just for the special occasion. Reminding himself why he was doing this.  
He began the surgery. He grabbed a pair of iris scissors and cut into his temple. He felt a little pain, but it wasn't going to stop him. He took a deep breath and cut a long gash into his face. It hurt even more, despite the little anesthesia he had taken. “Nrgh!” he winced, but quickly shook it off as he tried to focus even harder in the mirror with his sturdy hand. His sheer force of will 'had' to prevail. It was all he had now.

~:~

Tommy opened his sore eyes. The lining of his white bandages covering his entire face, blocked apart of his vision. He sat up in bed. He didn't know how long he had been asleep. Last nights surgery was the most mentally and physically exerting thing he had ever done in his life. But it was worth it, right? He had to keep telling himself it was. 'I wouldn't have gone through hell if it wasn't going to pay off.'  
He knew he couldn't take off the bandages for a while, besides to replace them with new ones when they got too soiled. So he kept them on. He tried to touch his face and all he felt was an intense pain. “Argh!” he cried. “God! The anesthesia, it's worn off. I have to- rrrr- get some pain meds.” He stumbled off his bed and into his bathroom. He got into his medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of strong painkillers. He was about to take a handful, when he stopped himself. 'I know enough about medicine to know that it's definitely not the safest to take this many painkillers at a time, but... the pain... I'll just do it this once. It'll knock me out cold for a while, thankfully.' He got a tall glass of water and gulped down the pills.

~:~

Tommy let himself recover before venturing back to Wayne Manor. He had taken off his white bandages for the last time. He dyed his hair, changed his eye color to blue and was ready to don his new face... Bruce Wayne. He opened the unlocked door of Wayne Manor.  
Alfred was just coming out of the kitchen with a hand towel over his shoulder when he saw him. He stood there, dumbfounded as he stared at Tommy.  
Tommy raised an eyebrow as he took off his long brown jacket and hung it up. “Hello, Alf. Miss me?”  
“Why- why do you 'sound' like Master Elliot, but 'look' like Master Bruce?”  
Tommy looked at him as if he was stupid. Bruce Wayne's voice came out of Tommy's mouth.“Heh. Yes, I'll have to work on the voice part.”  
Alfred's eyes widened in shock. “You're not Master Bruce! What did you do, Tommy?!”  
“Wow. The only time you 'actually' call me by my first name, is when I'm not even 'Tommy' anymore.”  
Alfred looked as if he wanted to cry, but was in too much of a shock to. His voice caught in his throat and he couldn't say anymore as he tried to comprehend what was happening before him.  
Tommy rolled his eyes and bumped Alfred's shoulder when he passed him. 'I don't have time for histrionics.' He ran up the stairwell and down a few long hallways. Until he came to the abandoned room, furthest from the front of the manor. He took out his silver key from his back pocket and slid it inside the groove of the door-lock. He turned it and swung the door open. He smirked.  
Filthy and muscle-wasted, Bruce Wayne looked up. His mouth was gagged, his hands and feet bonded. His blood shot eyes widened at the sight of his 'doppelganger' standing in the doorway.  
“Hello, Bruce.” Tommy said in his carbon-copied iteration of Bruce's voice.  
Bruce tried to speak through the cloth tied in his mouth. “Wh- arrrr- mmh!”  
“What's wrong, Bruce? You sound like you might be scared of your own shadow.” Tommy shut the door behind him and walked over to Bruce, sitting in a corner on the ground of the empty room.  
Bruce tried to scoot as close to the wall as he could muster, trying desperately to back away from him.  
“Wow, Bruce, you've really let yourself go.” Tommy chuckled. He bent down to Bruce's level. He took out a pocketknife from his pants, and sawed off the gag from Bruce's mouth.  
Bruce panted loudly, trying to catch his breath, but said nothing. He glared at Tommy, questioningly.  
“You obviously haven't seen a mirror lately. You think you look this good?” Tommy stood up and held out his arms in a pose in order to show his new look off. “Bruce, you're about three-quarters of the man you're looking at right now. Seriously, when was the last time you ate? Awe, damn... did I forget to tell Alfred to feed you?”  
Bruce clenched his teeth in anger. “You think I don't know who you are? … Tommy.”  
Tommy raised his eyebrows. “Oh, good for you. You can still tell my voice inflections correctly.”  
“Why? Why would you 'do' this, Tommy? You duplicitous bastard!”  
“ 'I'm' duplicitous? You're the one who's got two personas...” Tommy narrowed his eyes. “Batman.”  
Bruce gulped. “How- how did you-”  
“Find out?” He began pacing the floor. “Oh, believe me. I have my ways. One of your darling 'surrogate' sons is...” he paused, “quite the back-stabber.”  
“Jason?”  
“Well, I mean, I already figured it out on my own... all I needed was for someone to confirm it for me, and boy... did 'he' confirm it. Jason practically yelled it from the rooftops.”  
Bruce felt the anger and the lust for vengeance rise in him as he tried to struggle to undo his tight ropes, behind him.  
“Stop struggling, Bruce. You're not getting out of those ropes.” Tommy told him as he continued pacing the floor. “You must have so many questions. Where on earth do people 'think' Bruce Wayne is? Why would Alfred willingly go along with this plan in keeping you locked in here for 'God freakin' months'? Is he so selfish, that he didn't want to risk his own life so you could escape? Is he the reason you're here in the first place?”  
Bruce shook his head slowly, pursing his lips in frustration. “You 'sure' love to run your mouth, Tommy.”  
Tommy bent down in front of Bruce. He sat down on the floor. “Gloating has always come natural to me, Bruce.” He leaned in towards him.  
Bruce tried backing away, feeling a little too close for comfort.  
“What's wrong, Bruce? Scared to face your own reflection in the eye?”  
“You're a 'sick' sonova-”  
Tommy purposely got even closer to Bruce's face, making him flinch. He whispered in Bruce's ear: “I'm Bruce Wayne now. And you can't do anything to stop me.”


	5. "Bruce Wayne"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his new face, Tommy as "Bruce Wayne" throws a party.

Tommy, in his Bruce Wayne facade, came into the Wayne Manor kitchen, where Alfred stood at the counter, chopping vegetables.  
“Awe, making dinner for me, Alf?”  
Alfred side-glanced Tommy with a sneer, but didn't answer.  
“Okay, okay. I get it. Silent treatment means you're not too fond of what I've done with my face. Geesh, I thought that you'd like seeing a familiar face around the manor again.” He came to Alfred's side by the counter and stared at him. “You know, because Bruce up there in that old room, doesn't quite look like himself anymore.” He breathed a low whistle.  
Alfred pursed his lips and suddenly pointed his cutting knife towards Tommy's abdomen.  
Tommy raised his eyebrows, but held his ground. “You want to gut me, Alf?” He leaned in closer towards the knife, staring at Alfred. “I dare you. Do it, old man.”  
Alfred stared, blankly at the knife in his hand. He looked up at Tommy and shook his head. “No. No matter how much I want to, Master Elliot. I can't. Not when you look like the person I love the most in all this world.”  
“Awe, that's sweet, Alfie.” He turned away and opened one of the kitchen cupboards. He got a tall glass out of it and walked to the refrigerator. He filled up his cup with water and then turned around to face Alfred. “Listen, I'm throwing a party here, tomorrow night. So if you would be so kind...” he headed for the exit of the kitchen, “get this house spotless.”

~:~

On the night of the party, Tommy stood in Bruce's bedroom, which he had claimed to be his own, and put on a tie in front of the full length mirror. He heard the news anchor, Vickie Vale's voice talking from the t.v, broadcasting on his nearby dresser.  
“After Bruce Wayne's return from his vacation in the Caribbean, he has already made several proposals to let multiple inmates from Gotham's prison base free. We'll see if the judge accepts his case...”  
Tommy smirked to himself in the mirror. “Bruce, what were you thinking? Trying to let all those murderers and rapists out of prison?” He straitened his tie around his neck. “I was just playing the role of the 'billionaire playboy', that's all.”  
Tommy leaped down the stairwell and joined the party, which had just begun. He peered through the crowd when he saw someone familiar coming towards him. It was Susan. 'Oh, no.'  
“Bruce Wayne?” She looked at him as if she had seen a ghost.  
“Susan Garfield!” Tommy exclaimed in his “Bruce Wayne” voice.  
“Oh my goodness. I could have sworn something terrible happened to-  
Tommy raised his dark eyebrows, pretending to be surprised.  
She smiled, then shook her head. “Never mind. It was some stupid, rookie detective mistake.” She looked at him. “How was the Caribbean?”  
“Amazing. The Caribbean islands are quite the place to be for a bachelor, such as myself. All the ladies down there and in their bikinis.”  
'Was that too much overplay? Maybe Bruce pretended to be a playboy, but I don't think he was exactly a creep.'  
Susan's faced twitched. “Uh-huh. I see.”  
“You- you know what I mean? Life's too short to deny ourselves the simplest of pleasures.”  
“That it is.” She smiled, slightly and then turned to the bar counter. “Well, I don't know about you, Mr. Wayne, but I'm going to get myself a drink.” She grabbed one of the already filled drinks and took a large sip. “That's better.” She looked at Tommy. “You want some?”  
Tommy flinched. “N-no. I don't touch the-” He paused mid-sentence. 'What am I saying? Bruce Wayne is always seen with a drink of liquor of some sort in his hand at parties. It's a part of his infamous image he's set himself.' He smiled, nervously at Susan. “Sure. Why not?”  
She handed him a cup of hardcore rum and watched him, closely.  
He held it to his nose and whiffed it, sending his head back a few inches from its strong fragrance. 'I can't drink it! I'm frankly, scared of the stuff. Of what it can do to someone. I've “seen” what it can do to someone!' He held the glass rim of the cup to his bottom lip and closed his eyes. 'I have to. She'll suspect I'm not really Bruce if I don't.'  
“Bruce?” Susan stood there, obviously wondering why he was taking his time over a simple sip of alcohol.  
He glanced at her in his peripheral vision and took a large sip of his rum. “Gah!” The liquid burned the inside of his mouth and throat.  
Susan's eyes widened. “Are you okay, Mr. Wayne?”  
He hunched over as he tried to fumble his hands on the counter in search of a glass of water.  
She noticed, and quickly helped him reach a bottle of water sitting in a cooler behind the counter. She unscrewed the lid and held it out to him.  
He quickly yanked it from her hand and started pouring the water down his throat in gulps.  
She stood back, observing. “Be careful Mr. Wayne. Not to be rude, but maybe you need to try more of the... 'softcore' liquor.”  
'What's wrong with me? I can perform surgery on my own face with minimal anesthesia, but I can't even handle hardcore liquor?! Maybe it's not just the liquor itself, but also the fear of what kind affect it could have on me.'  
Tommy looked away from Susan and glanced around the room. He felt as if almost everyone was staring at him and whispering to each other about the imposter whom was impersonating Bruce Wayne. 'What if they can tell I'm not him! What if they can see it in my eyes! What if my mannerisms are totally off base and I'm completely sabotaging all my chances of pulling this off! What if-'  
“... Tommy Elliot?”  
Tommy's heart almost leaped out of his chest. “Wha- what did you say?”  
Susan frowned, then a smile slowly came to her face. “I guess that rum affected you more than I thought.” She giggled. “I said, have you heard from Tommy Elliot? I know that the two of you are friends.”  
Tommy's eyes widened for a split-second. “Um, no. I haven't.” He frowned at her, “Why?”  
Susan looked at the ground while hunching her shoulders. “It's just the oddest thing.” She looked up at him. “A few months or so ago... you know, when you left for the Caribbean. I didn't really think that  
you were actually on a vacation, swimming with dolphins.”  
Tommy let out a nervous laugh. “Then where 'did' you think I was?”  
“This is going to sound silly, but... I honestly thought that your friend, Tommy, had done something terrible to you.”  
“Wha- what? Why would you think that?”  
“Because-” she paused, “never mind why. But what's really strange is... now Tommy's disappeared. I haven't seen him in months.”  
Tommy could tell that she was sincerely concerned. He swallowed before he spoke, “Susan, did something 'happen' between you and... Tommy?”  
“Well...” She looked directly into his eyes. “we had a moment, yes. But that was the last time I saw him.”  
Tommy tried to control his facial muscles from flinching. He felt so... guilty. So much deception. How could he have done this to Susan? Then just stand here... become the most terrible actor and lie to her face about everything. His face was literally a lie. In cases of deviousness, how much worse could it get?  
“He just disappeared. Police have already put out a 'missing persons' warrant. But so far, he's gone, heaven knows where, without a single trace.”  
“Wow. I didn't know that. I hope he's okay.”  
She gave him a weary smile. “Me too. I want to apologize to him for making false accusations. I feel terrible.”  
“I'm sure he isn't holding it against you. How could he with such a pretty girl as you?” Tommy tried giving her some suave vibes like any playboy would.  
“You're too much, Mr Wayne.” She smiled.  
“What can I say, it's all a part of my charm, Susan.”  
At that moment, two girls came up to him, giggling. “Oh, Bruce. Ask one us to dance. Come on.” one of the girls said as each of them tugged on both of his arms.  
He chuckled and looked at Susan. “Pardon us, Susan. But I can't say no to the ladies.”  
Susan smiled, slightly. “By all means, Mr. Wayne. Go have fun.”  
One of the girls drug him off to the dance floor and practically 'forced' him to dance with her.

~:~

After hours of dancing with random girls, and a few kisses randomly exchanged, Tommy decided it was time to make his party toast. He got a glass of champagne from the bar counter, which he wasn't planning on actually drinking, and headed to the front end of the manor. He looked around at everyone. They were all busy. Loudly making conversation, laughing, dancing, and drinking. He took a spoon and tapped it loudly on his champagne glass. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. He was surprised they were even able to hear or notice him. The manor was humongous.  
He looked around at everyone. Scanning the crowd, his eyes fell on Susan. Then on Alfred, who was standing in the very back with his back against the wall.  
Tommy put on a smile. Everyone saw Bruce Wayne. He had to keep reminding himself of that. He was someone else. Not Tommy Elliot. He needed to start thinking of himself as someone else.  
“Thank you everyone for coming tonight.” Tommy began. “Friends, neighbors, political enemies...”  
Everyone laughed.  
  He smirked as he continued. “Hot shots, brown nosers, my hookers, my one-night-stands...”  
People started glancing at each other in confusion. Whispers and snickers filled the room.  
“And my dear slave, Alfred Pennyworth.”  
Someone shouted from the crowd: “You drunk, Wayne?”  
“No. I'm as sober as a kitten.”  
People glanced around the room at each other.  
Tommy shook his head. He looked at Susan.  
She was staring, her eyes trying to comprehend what she was seeing before her. Bruce Wayne acting entirely out of character.  
“Now, can you 'rich-wanna-bes' just get the hell out of my damn house.”  
The chattering got louder and louder as people started quickly filing for the door.  
“There you go.” Tommy said, “By all means, kill each other on your way out.”


	6. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's not going to be Tommy's puppet anymore. He decides to take a hold of the strings and frees Bruce Wayne from his captivity.  
> Later, a revelation ensues.

Alfred Stood in the Wayne Manor kitchen. He tried focusing on the task at hand to keep his mind from the painful remembrance of his current circumstances... of Bruce Wayne's current circumstances. Not the impostor, living it up at parties. The 'real' Bruce Wayne, the one withering away in a dark, dusty room. Alfred held the stainless-steel knife in his right hand as he chopped down on the carrots he was preparing. He stopped. His face crinkled as tears started forming in his tired, gray eyes. He held the handle of the knife to his mouth and cried, “Oh, Master Bruce. I'm- I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't live like this anymore.” Alfred took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip. He tried to control the sobs that kept creeping through his sore throat. “God, help me!” Alfred dropped the kitchen knife and fell to the tile ground. He leaned his back up against the wooden cabinets and pulled his knees up towards him. He held his face in his palms. He sobbed, uncontrollably.

~:~

Bruce laid on the ground, curled up in a ball. It was the usual bondage. His mouth gagged, ankles and wrists tied, tightly. He opened his eyes in the dark room and tried sitting up. He looked at his thighs. On the sides, where his large muscles had been, had dwindled into thin air... empty space. He looked at his once strong, big arms. He felt as if every time he noticed them, they kept shrinking to a smaller and smaller size. His body was cannibalizing its self. He hated the feeling of his coarse beard brushing against his neck. 'God! Why can't I just die? I don't hardly know what life is anymore. I want to die with all of my heart. Please!' Bruce started sobbing. In the past, he tried not to let himself become emotional enough to let tears come to his eyes. That was then, when he was Batman. None of that even mattered anymore. He was forever a changed man.  
A dim light came in from under the bedroom door. Bruce's eyes widened as he watched in anticipation at who his visitor was. 'God, please, I'm begging you, don't let it be Tommy!'  
The door unlocked and swung open. Alfred stood in the doorway with a flashlight. “Master Bruce... I'm getting you out of here.” He quickly made his way over to Bruce, and cut off Bruce's gag with his kitchen knife.  
“But Alfred, if- if Tommy finds out...” Bruce sounded very weak.  
“Screw him.” Alfred started sawing away the ropes from Bruce's ankles and wrists.  
A slight smile came to Bruce's face. He had never heard Alfred use profanity before.  
Alfred quickly helped Bruce to his feet.  
Bruce almost fell over as he tried to balance himself on Alfred's shoulder. “Alfred, I- I can't walk.”  
“I know, Master Bruce.” Alfred's voice was shaky. “Just lean on me.”  
Bruce did, and the two went out the door.

~:~

Alfred slammed the car door shut after helping Bruce get in. He got in the driver's seat and hurriedly put the key in the ignition. He turned it, starting the car. Pressing down on the gas peddle, Alfred drove the car out of the Wayne Manor driveway. He glanced in his review mirror, the house looked very still. Until, with his right hand, he placed his thumb on the detonator... and pressed down. Wayne Manor blew up into flames.

~:~

After long hours of driving in the dark, cold night, Alfred stopped the car at a gas station to fill up the gas tank. He came out of the service station with four milkshakes. He got back in the car and looked in the backseat at Bruce.  
He stared out the window, solemnly.  
“Master Bruce? Are you alright?” Alfred pursed his lips, concernedly.  
Bruce turned his dirty face to face Alfred. “I'm- I'm still so much in shock, Alfred. I've- I've almost forgotten how to- t-talk. It's- it's been s-so, so long since...”  
“It's alright, Master Bruce. You don't have to force yourself. I can only imagine how traumatizing this has all been for you.” Tears started forming in Alfred's eyes. “Both mentally and physically.” He gulped and handed Bruce a chocolate milkshake. “Here. You need food in you, and a lot of it.”

Alfred began, “I feel just as responsible as Tommy for holding you captive for all those months.”  
Bruce frowned. “Alfred, you didn't want this.”  
“No, but I should've done everything I could to get you out.”  
“But Alfred, he threatened to kill you and 'me' if you tried to stop him.”  
“I know, but, I should've found a way. Something. I should've did, what I'm doing now, tonight. But...” his face crinkled. “I didn't! God, Bruce! I didn't!” Alfred sobbed onto Bruce's slender shoulder.  
Bruce took his hand and placed it on Alfred's head, softly. “I don't blame you, Alfred.” He took a deep breath and then continued, more angrily, “I blame that cocky sonuva b****... Tommy Elliot! He will 'not' get away with this.”

~:~

 

When Tommy arrived at the demolished Wayne Manor, he angrily threw his hands in the air. “What the hell! Grrrrrrr!” He kicked a smoldering log in anger. “What am I supposed to do now?” He asked himself. 'Wait, does this mean- Bruce and Alfred are... dead? Or- would they really blow up the manor to make their escape, hoping I would assume that they're dead?' He shook his head in frustration as he, diligently searched in the debris for any bodies. He, of course, found none. 

Tommy got back in his car and drove to Elliot Estate. Susan Garfield's car was parked in the driveway. Tommy got out of his car as he stared at her car, questioningly. 'What is she doing here at Elliot Estate? Could she have found out? Oh, God. Today is not my day.' He went to the door and wasn't surprised when it was unlocked. He opened it and went into the living room. Sure enough, Susan was sitting there on the couch, waiting for him.  
Tommy put on his “Bruce Wayne” impression and tried to fake a smile. “Susan! What on earth are you doing here?”  
She raised her eyebrows. “I could ask you the same thing, Bruce. Why are you here at Elliot Manor?”  
“If you haven't heard, it's probably been all over the news by now, but, Wayne manor burned to the ground.”  
“Oh my goodness. I'm sorry. How?”  
“I don't know. I just came home and it was in ashes. So, the reason my being here, is because I have nowhere else to go. And since Tommy is still missing, I figured-”  
“What about your butler, Mr. Pennyworth? Is he okay?”  
Tommy looked away from her. “Um... I don't know for sure. I didn't find a body. Maybe he got out. I really don't know.”  
“You don't seem too worried. So, I'm sure he's fine, right?”  
“Right.”  
She stood up from the couch and walked up to him. “So, I missed you. How have you been?”  
“F-fine.”  
Susan cocked her head as she looked at him. She stared into his eyes, intently.  
Tommy gulped and looked away.  
“Bruce, look at me.”  
“Wha-what is it?” He looked back at her.  
“I saw something in your eye.”  
“What? You did?”  
“Yes. Let me see.” She grabbed the back of his head and pulled it towards her.  
Tommy felt nervous. 'What the hell is she doing?'  
Susan swallowed and forced his head towards hers. Before Tommy could refuse, she pressed her lips onto his.  
“Susan? What are you do- mmh”  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him even more.  
'I gotta admit... I missed this. It's been too long since we-'  
She pulled away suddenly. A look of realization came over her. She frowned as she stared into his eyes.  
“What's wrong?”  
“I look in your eyes, Bruce...”  
Tommy blinked.  
“And... I see someone else behind them.”  
He flinched. “What? What are you talking about?”  
“And then, your kiss... I remember that perfect rhythm of synchronization of your kisses. I know it because... I've kissed you before.”  
“What? Susan, no you haven't.” Tommy's heart began to beat faster. 'Oh, no!'  
Susan continued to stare at him. “N-no. It's not possible. It can't be... Tommy?”  
Tommy's face immediately shifted. He let go of the act. He let his familiar, natural look come to his Bruce Wayne face. His voice relaxed and morphed to his natural tone. “It's me, Susan. It's Tommy.”  
She shook her head and backed away from him. “No. What on earth! What kind of sick prank is this? What happened to you?”  
“What? You act as if you've never heard of plastic surgery before. It can do amazing things to a person's appearance.”  
She pouted her lips and kept shaking her head. “Why? Why would you do this to yourself? You're this obsessed with Bruce Wayne, that you had to go so far as to literally become him by changing your face... your entire identity?!”  
“Susan, you don't understand.”  
She backed even further away from him.  
“There's many reasons why I did it. I wanted to become Bruce so that I could destroy him from the inside out. Make him look so bad, that he couldn't live with himself. Just like I couldn't!”  
“Don't you think there's maybe a 'reason' why you couldn't live with yourself? I mean, look at you. What kind of crazy person takes over someones life? You're a pretender! A fraud! A lying, manipulative bastard!” She grabbed her purse and started heading for the door.  
“Wait, please. Let me explain.” Tommy pleaded as he grabbed a hold of her elbow.  
“What? What else could you possibly say that could justify your acts? You killed him, didn't you? You killed Bruce Wayne!”  
“No, I didn't!” Tommy paused. 'That's about the only thing I'm actually not lying about. There's no going back now. I may as well tell her about the 'monster' that I really am.' He looked at her. “I may have not killed Bruce... but I 'did' kill my own parents.”  
She gasped. “What?”  
“I may have told you about my drunken father, and submissive mother. That was all true. But I didn't tell you what I did that same year. I cut the brakes of my parents' car before they went on their way to a party. My father died from the accident. My mother, however, that came later.” He gave her a malicious grin. “When I smothered her with a pillow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the final act?  
> This story's conclusion is coming next chapter.  
> Stay tuned for chapter seven!


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Bruce come face to face for one last time.

Susan stood in the middle of the Elliot Estate living room. Having just found out that Bruce Wayne, is actually Tommy Elliot in disguise.  
“You-” She could hardly manage to form the words. “you killed your-” she paused, then in a whisper added, “parents?”  
Tommy narrowed his eyes. “Yes. I did, Susan.” he turned toward the window. “Don't act so surprised. You don't understand...” he turned toward her. “what it was like... growing up here in this damned estate.”  
“I know that you had a tough childhood, Tommy. Lots of people do. But murder... murder is 'never' the answer!” Her eyes widened as she stared at him.  
Tommy pursed his lips in frustration. “Well, guess what! 'Murder' was the answer in my case. I got rid of my father when I was ten years old, and you know what? For a while, it was better. No more of his coming home late, drunk. Or taking off days of work at a time because of his inebriation. No more of his...” he closed his eyes. “beating my mother and me, senseless to the bone.”  
Susan shook her head. “But then you killed your mother, too? I doubt you cared that much about her to do that.” She looked at him, judgmentally.  
He looked at her. “Believe me, I loved my mother, but she 'let' my father abuse us. All because she had come from a poor family, and was scared of being back out on the streets. She tried or should I say... pretended to be worthy of the Elliot name so badly, that she kept me in that hell with my father. She cared more about her lavish living style than her own sons well being!” Tommy realized that his voice was giving way and cracking. He tried to fight back the tears. The tears of frustration... anger... sadness.  
Susan stared at him. “I'm sorry, Tommy.” she paused, “But my first statement still stands.”  
He quickly looked at her.  
“No matter how much you try to justify what you did, still... murder is never the way. Look at you. Are you... happy with what you've become?”  
He turned his head towards a small mirror in the living room. Bruce Wayne stared at him. He looked back at her. “I thought I wanted to be Bruce. I thought that if I was him, I could have everything I ever wanted. Everything that he had. But then, at the same time, I wanted to let loose and sabotage everything he's built. Then I found out, everything he 'built' is a lie. He's not a playboy, he...” He paused and looked at Susan. “Susan, oh man, if you only knew who Bruce Wayne really was.”  
Susan looked intrigued. “What are you talking about?”  
Tommy opened his mouth halfway, but paused. 'What would be the benefit of Susan knowing that Bruce is Batman? I've told her so much already, but...' Tommy walked up to her. “That's not exactly my secret to tell.” He put his hands on her shoulders.  
She shuddered and looked away at his touch.  
He immediately jerked his head back, questioningly. “Susan, are you afraid of me?”  
She looked at him, timidly and pursed her lips. “A little.”  
He stared into her eyes, intently. “Susan, I may not look like myself anymore. You said it yourself. You can still see me in there. The man you... well... liked?”  
She stared back at him. “I can. But there's so much more about you that I didn't know about. I was naïve. You played me for a fool. And yes... I liked you.”  
Tommy let go of her shoulders and looked away. “And you don't now?”  
She shook her head as she stared at him. “How can I, Tommy? If that's even your name anymore.”  
He looked back at her. “Susan... I liked you. I... like you. I think I always will.”  
She furrowed her eyebrows, questioningly, still staring at him.  
He looked at her in silence for a moment. Then stepped closer to her and leaned in his face towards hers. “I may like you, Susan, but...” he shook his head, “I don't need your affection. I don't need satisfaction from a woman's touch. I don't need anyone anymore. I don't 'want' anyone anymore.” he turned away from her and reached inside his jacket pocket.  
She frowned as she watched him.  
He turned around and pointed his pistol to her.  
She gasped. “What are you doing?”  
“Susan, I didn't want it to come to this. I really didn't.”  
Susan started breathing heavily in fear. “Please, Tommy...”  
Tommy cocked his head. “ 'Please' what? Don't kill you?”  
Susan felt like she couldn't speak, her heart beating, violently. She held her breath.  
He stared at her as she stared at the gun in his hand. “Susan, I won't hurt you, if you promise to not go to the police about anything that you've learned tonight. Deal?”  
Susan pursed her lips and crinkled her face.  
“Deal?!” Tommy demanded more angrily. “Susan? Is... it... a freakin' deal or not?!” His hand shook with the gun.  
“Alright!”  
He immediately put his gun back in his jacket and walked up to her. He looked down at the side of her face as he stood by her. “Good thing you spoke when you did, Susan. I had a 'very' itchy... trigger finger.”  
She closed her eyes and held her breath.  
He stared at her for a few seconds and whispered, “I'm sorry, Susan.” Then he left the estate. 

~:~

Two weeks went by before Bruce had recovered a little and made his way back to Gotham in search for Tommy. He knew he would be looking for his own face, posing somewhere, causing havoc. He went to the police and gave them everything they needed. Everything to reveal who this pretender, mimicking Bruce Wayne really was and where to find him.

There he was. Bruce saw him. His 'doppelganger' standing alone in the dark at the abolished Wayne Manor lot.  
“What are you doing here, Tommy?” Bruce came up behind him.  
Tommy spun around, quickly. “Br-Bruce? You're alive?”  
“You didn't really think I had gotten blown up in the mansion debris, did you?”  
Tommy laughed, slightly. “Not really. I knew it was most likely an elaborate escape plan in disguise of a little house accident.” He stared at him.  
A moment went by in silence.  
Tommy chuckled in an irritated way. “You must think I'm secretly in love with you to go to such lengths, huh?”  
Bruce cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. “The thought did cross my mind.”  
Tommy stepped up closer to him. He flared his nostrils and spit in Bruce's face.  
Bruce immediately turned his head to the side as if he had been slapped. He turned it back to face Tommy as he glared at him.  
“On the contrary, Bruce.” Tommy said. “I f*****' hate you!” He pulled out his gun and held it to Bruce's temple.  
“What's stopping you from killing me, Tommy? Huh?!”  
Tommy's eyes widened as he clenched his teeth. He pulled the gun off of Bruce's face and backed away from him. “Gah! What is wrong with you? Why are you 'asking' me to end you?!”  
“Maybe because...” Bruce paused as he closed his eyes. “I don't want to live anymore. Don't you see? You've won, Tommy!”  
A frown came to Tommy's face. “You- you don't want to live?”  
“No. I can't even physically or mentally be Batman anymore. I don't want to even try.”  
Tommy shook his head. “Yeah right. You wouldn't just give up. The Bruce I know, wouldn't go down that easily.”  
“I've changed. You made me change when you kept me in captivity for all that time. Isn't this what you wanted, Tommy?”  
Tommy put his pistol to his side. “I don't know what I want anymore. I'm never... satisfied... Damn it!” At that moment, Tommy heard police sirens going off, nearby. He gave Bruce a frantic look.  
Bruce raised his eyebrows. “It's over, Tommy.”  
Tommy looked around. He saw police coming in and surrounding him at every angle.  
“There's nowhere to run, Elliot!” came Commissioner Gordon's voice as he stood nearby with his gun pointed at Tommy. “The one with the gun. That one's Elliot, not Wayne.”  
Tommy sneered and looked frantically around at all of the officers. He dropped his gun and put his hands behind his head.  
Commissioner Gordon stood behind him, pushed him to his knees and patted him down for anymore weapons.  
Tommy stared in front of him at Bruce. He shook his head, slowly and mouthed to him: “I hate you.”

~:~

Alfred smiled at Bruce as the two sat down on a park bench in the early, crisp morning air.  
“So, Master Bruce... with Wayne Manor in ruins, where in heaven's name are we going to live?”  
Bruce let a slight smile come to his face. “Hmm... 'live'... that's some word. Isn't it?”  
Alfred looked at him, puzzlingly.  
Bruce looked at Alfred. “I want to live, Alfred. Everything's going to be all right. Isn't it?”  
“Yes, Master Bruce. The worse is far behind us now.” Alfred smiled.  
“Let's travel, Alfred. Since we don't have to worry about a mansion to keep up anymore. Let's just take advantage of this fine opportunity and go see the world together.”  
“Master Bruce? You want me to go along with you?”  
“Of course, I do. It's not as much fun traveling alone. I know, I've done it before, remember?”  
“Yes, yes you have.”

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone for reading. I hope you all enjoyed reading "Hush: The overtaking" as much as I loved writing it!  
> ~  
>  If you want to read the sequel to Hush: The Overtaking, here's the link> (You might have to copy and paste) http://archiveofourown.org/works/6279121/chapters/14388160


End file.
